


[podfic] Survival By Eliot (The Eliot Spencer Guide to Surviving The Zombie Apocalypse)

by lorax, reena_jenkins



Category: Leverage
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, M/M, Multi, Multimedia, Podfic, Post-Apocalyptic Society, Team Dynamics, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Website - Freeform, ZOMMMMMMBIEEEEEEEEES, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1534799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorax/pseuds/lorax, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>When a virus ends the world in a plague of zombies, Eliot Spencer travels the country around with Parker and Hardison, helping pick up the pieces. Hardison builds a website.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Survival By Eliot (The Eliot Spencer Guide to Surviving The Zombie Apocalypse)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Survival By Eliot (The Eliot Spencer Guide to Surviving The Zombie Apocalypse)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/87561) by [lorax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorax/pseuds/lorax). 
  * Inspired by [Survival By Eliot - WEBSITE INDEX](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/47216) by lorax. 



****  
Coverartist:[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/)

**Warnings:** alternate universe - canon divergence, alternate universe - apocalypse, alternate universe - zombies, ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE, threesome, post-apocalyptic setting, OT3, multimedia

 **Length:** 01:26:29  
 ****  
Download link: You can download this podfic as an mp3[ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28Lev%29%20_Survival%20By%20Eliot%20%28The%20Eliot%20Spencer%20Guide%20to%20Surviving%20The%20Zombie%20Apocalypse%29_.mp3) (thanks, [](http://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](http://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)  , for hosting me!)


End file.
